


Prince Royal Academia

by DevilinDeets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yaoi, possible adult content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilinDeets/pseuds/DevilinDeets
Summary: The Royale Crown Academy welcomes all future queens, kings, and nobles to its doors. Here, young adult heirs will be able to learn skills vital to their future and be able to socialize with other nobility from other kingdoms. But due to the high-class student body, this school's atmosphere is extremely competitive and cut-throat. Paris, Yatsuo, and Alex are the latest students attending the Crown Academy. Although they struggle in the harsh standards around them, they have each other to pull through. Trying their best, can they slowly change the Crown Academy where everyone is truly welcome? Finding not only love, but themselves.All characters are over the age of 18.
Kudos: 2





	Prince Royal Academia

The sun glistened within the bright blue sky miles above, and the blur of passing scenery from the window hypnotized anyone watching. The train sped through the peaceful scenery. Inside, the warm-colored carpentry and wood welcomed the special passengers. This was the King’s Streamline, normally a luxury train line that runs from Vulcan to many vacation destinations. But this time it has a vital mission, as suspected from the number of guards present. For the passengers were nobles and even royal princes going to the Royale Crown Academy. A coveted school that educates the future leaders and nobility for generations. Here, the futures of kingdoms were being determined.

A man with bright hazel eyes stood beaming in the corridor, wrapped in garments that smelled of the sea. He had olive skin, and freckles that only became more prominent with his grin,

“This is it! I’m on my way to becoming a real chieftain! This will be nothing. Now, where’s the food…?”

With long strides, Yatsuo didn’t catch that he was heading on a collision course with someone else. A much shorter and shyer walking mess. His left eye behind long strands of light pink hair that covered the entire side of his face. With cheeks burning, too lost in his thoughts. Paris was freaking out. He didn’t know how, but he did something wrong already. Or he thought he did. Ever since he left his home, no one has looked him in the eyes once. He felt so out of place here. His heart was beating out of his chest. Did they hear his stuttering problem? Or his accent? But he didn’t even speak! He even got a stylish cut and new trendy clothes that popular magazines showed. Did he look weird? Paris might have not realized it was that his clothes showed off features of his body that might attract attention away from him. Fiddling with his hands, Paris felt he’d crack any second. He promised Milky he wouldn’t, even if Milky was a cat plushie. It wasn’t long before Yatsuo and Paris hit heads. Or in reality, Paris hitting his chest and stumbling back. Yatsuo exclaimed,

“Woah! Sorry short stuff, are you okay there? You took a serious hit.”

Paris’ face burned even brighter. Steam rose from his head. He didn’t even get a word out as he stumbled to regain his balance, stuttering with a squeaky voice,

“A-Ah- I’m so so so so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry! I-I…”

Yatsuo chuckled, bending over a bit to be less intimidating towards the embarrassed man. He looked he could burst into tears at any second. Yatsuo extended his hand to him,

“Hey! Hey Woah there. it’s okay…! Accidents happen, man. If anything, I bumped into you. Don’t freak out like this. Alright? Relax a little. You gave me a heart attack!”

Paris couldn’t muster an answer and he nodded, still bowing his back in apology. He carefully took Yatsuo’s hand, and with trembling fingers shook it ever so slightly. Yatsuo didn’t want to scare him off, and grinned while striking a triumphant pose,

“The name’s Yatsuo Kekoa, a future chieftain with a burning passion! Catchy, right? Right? Don’t be shy, tell me!”

Pais looked up to him. Despite Yatsuo’s flashy declaration, it impressed him. To Paris, he emulated the spirit of a hero from storybooks and myths! It filled him with excitement and admiration. So much so he didn’t notice he shifted his weight from one leg to the other like he was dancing a jig. Yatsuo delighted seeing this, and with a big dumb grin he pumped his fist,

“That’s right! Definitely cool! You get it! So c’mon, since us two see eye to eye, tell me your name! You got to since I told you mine-”

“Both of you are creating quite the scene and blocking the hall.”

The two turned to an unfamiliar figure. He’s much taller than Paris, but a tad shorter than Yatsuo. He looked much more refined than both of them, with the uniform and monocle he wore. But his calm eyes gave the air of maturity, with stern pursed lips. His name is Alexander or Alex for short. Paris jumped out of his skin, his mouth agape as he looked around in panic. His face burned hot as he fidgeted. How was he doing so many things wrong today? He told himself he’d change, and he’s made a mistake already! Yatsuo frowned like a stubborn child and crossed his arms,

“So what? You can just take the other hallway.”

“I don’t mean to pique your anger but from the look of it, you two are first-years, yes? You both should know the power that your reputation has, since you represent the people who sent you here.”

The comment struck both Yatsuo and Paris deep in the gut. Yatsuo gritting his teeth, his brow twitching,

“Who do you think you are-?!”

“Your senior.”

Before Yatsuo gave a retort, both hear the small sniffling of Paris. Tears welled up in his golden eyes, as he mumbled,

“I-I’m sorry...”

Lightning struck them both, Yatsuo scrambled over to Paris shaking his shoulders as he tried to comfort him in a flurry. Alex changed his tune right then, his stoic expression breaking into one of regret and concern. Yatsuo couldn’t even get a word in as he apologized,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please don’t cry- I didn’t mean to hurt you! U-Uhm I’m being too harsh! It’s fine, you’re fine I promise!”

Yatsuo wanted to chew him out for causing this, but after seeing how much Alex was trying to cheer Paris up, he shrugged it off. Even though he acted haughty, at least he wasn’t a terrible person. He didn’t mean for this to happen. Yatsuo admitted, he didn’t like the look of Alex initially. As his father would say, he might be a snake in the grass. But being hostile constantly is a sure-fire way to make sure they’d be enemies. Making enemies on the seas means you get sunk. Paris wiped his eyes, his cheeks still red from embarrassment, but he stopped blubbering. He fidgeted,

“S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine, I acted improper. I apologize for that. I forgot how new this must be for you. Let’s go to the dining car for now.”

Alex has regained his composure, his face turning back to his blank attitude. Yatsuo burst with excitement,

“Finally!! My stomach has been growling since I got on this train! C’mon, let’s go, let’s go!”

He marched the way forward only for Alex to tell him he was going in the exact opposite direction. Alex rolled his eyes at the two, they didn’t act their rank at all. How did he get stuck babysitting? While he felt annoyed, he had to make sure the two stay out of trouble. After all, if it was someone else that caught them- their careers would be over before they even set a foot in the school. They moved together to a dining car, taking a booth. The table was decorated with all kinds of silverware, napkins folded neatly, and with a few plates set. Some other people were among the dining car. It was the ending minutes of the lunch hour. Yatsuo stared at the multiple forks,

“Woah, they must serve some serious grub for all these forks and spoons! I can’t wait!”

“No. These are meant for different dishes and are customary in a fine dining establishment, to ensure that the dining experience is top notch.”

“R-Really? Ah…My family uses chopsticks for everything. This is kinda new…”

The three had gotten off on a troubled note, but it seems they had all calmed down. Alex was curious about the newcomers despite appearing more bored than anything. What intrigued him the most was where their home kingdom. Alex was a collector of information, it’s vital to keep a profile on everyone. Even lower classmen. A lesson his mother hammered into his brain for years. There’s no telling when it could come in handy and how you could use it for your advantage. With foreign kingdoms, information on key figures is indispensable. Yet, his throat grew dry and his stomach turned with the idea. He announced with a monotone voice,

“Sorry, it’s rude of me to not give proper introductions. My name is Alexander Octane St. Claire the Third. I’m a noble from the Western Woodlands.”

“Seriously? Don’t you have a shorter name? That’s a mouthful.”

“Just introducing my title and such, but call me Alex. Sorry if I was disdainful. I mean no harm, I’m afraid I’ve let some unsavory characters into my mind.”

”You can make it up to me later! Haha! The name is Yatsuo Kekoa! You’d do well to remember my name ‘cause I’ll be the best chief that the Seven Stars ever seen!”

“How intriguing. I’ve only read little snippets about you and your people. Is it true that you hop between islands?”

“Eh? I mean we go exploring and sure, we might stay at a few of ‘em to see what’s there, but we always go home.’”

“Fascinating, how is that you find your way back home every time?”

“That’s easy! You just look at the stars!”

“Using star maps and calculating your course based on the distance between them. But not to mention compensating for the slow movement of the planet. Truly, that’s very impressive.”

“Uh-huh!… Uh what?“

“Now I’ve only heard rumors about the-”

“A-Ah… Yes. U-Uh, I… Mmm…”

They both turned to Paris, who was attempting to enter the exchange. He’s been trying to get their attention for the last 10 minutes. But they were already so absorbed in their talk. He thought it would be rude but he wished to join. Startled, he twiddled his thumbs, struggling to voice out what his thoughts,

” S-Sorry… about that. I didn’t mean to cry like that. And cause both of you trouble.”

“Oh! It’s fine, I was in the wrong. I realize it’s difficult, you’re both experiencing this first-hand.”

” Are you still worried about that? It’s all water under the bridge! Uh…”

They glanced at each other, trying to remember Paris’ name before realizing they never let Paris even say who he was. In all honesty, they forgot he was there. Yatsuo gulped, a pang of shame hit him. His mom would chew him out for hours. But he learned it was important that a leader help everyone understand they belong! Not only that, Paris didn’t deserve to be an outcast Yatsuo trailed,

“Uh… What’s your name again?”

” O-Oh! Right… I never said what my name was… Sorry. M-My name is Paris Lovell. I’m from Vulcan…”

“You talking about those mountain villages?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to Vulcan, although I’ve never been along the mountain trails. Is it true that each house has its own blend of liquor?”

“Huh? Well, I don’t think… every house. B-But my home brews a lot.”

“I need to try! Did you bring any?”

“Unfortunately for us, the guards confiscate such items… But the flavor of home-made spirits passed down from generations… Such an opportunity mustn’t slip through our fingers.”

Paris could sense the shift in the air, Yatsuo and Alex both craving a single sip. He sweated as he surrounded by building pressure as he explained,

“N-No, sorry- they took the bottle I had. M-Mr Kekoa, um… can you tell me what the sea looks like?”

The two sighed in disappointment. Paris panicked, looking at them with sad eyes. Even though it wasn’t his fault, he blamed himself. Yatsuo ruffles his head, 

“Call me Yatsuo. But that means I should visit! I’m pyshced to enjoy your booze myself!… Wait, you never been?! Seriously?!”

“Being honest, I never saw one either.”

“Huh!? That’s crazy, never in your entire lives?! Well… It’s huge, bluer than the sky, and sparkles in the sun! Plus, it’s super refreshing to float! Smells kind of like salt and brine, though. Nothing is better than the nice warm sand on your feet and diving into the waves. You guys missed out, can you even paddle?”

“While I haven’t seen the tide, I’ve seen a lake. The coast isn’t the only source of water.”

“Yeah, but those don’t have waves to ride!”

“Ah, that sounds like so much fun… We don’t really have water to swim in.”

“See! It’s okay, Paris just rely on me! I’ll teach you how to swim like a dolphin!”

Yatsuo’s boasting intermingled with Paris’ meek laughter, Alex’s usual facade wavered. This sense of kindness and playfulness is unfamiliar, yet so welcoming. He wished he was back in his cabin. Keeping himself busy with the latest novel, he gained with tea cookies. Or at least that’s what he told himself. The hostess came over with the dessert trolley, but the choice is limited and unfulfilling. While it satisfied Alex with this, Paris tried to hide his disappointment. While he loved sweets, he wanted so much more. He didn’t want to complain; it wasn’t their fault he’s always hungry. Flustered, Paris crossed his arms in front of him to prevent his stomach from growling. He’s glad they took such an interest in him. Ecstatic, his mind wandered off to the future of their friendship. Maybe everyone was friendly like this. It’s like a dream come true, something he never imagined when he was younger.

Alex hoped that this would be the end of it and he would return to his cabin to finish the latest novel he gained. He had gotten enough information from the two of them. Alex stood up and started towards the hall but noticed that he wasn’t alone. He turned slightly and from the corner of his eye; he saw Yatsuo and Paris trailing behind him. He suffered like a mother duck unwillingly. A small bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he turned forward again. What was he supposed to do? Can he just ignore them and maybe they’ll lose interest? He hastened his pace down the hall, but the two followed suit,

“So you’re in a class above us, right? You kept talking all about us being first-years and stuff.”

“R-Right! W-Wow, to think I would meet one upperclassman already.”

Alex’s cheeks glowed faintly pink. That’s right! What if he’s caught with these first-years? His reputation would be ruined, and his social life was abysmal without them. 

But his status among the school is near bottom- so did it matter? 

These two are amicable, and they showed enthusiasm for talking to him. They weren’t using him for study answers, or to betray him later. As annoyed as he tried to tell himself he was- it’s nice to be “normal”. To think that everything won’t be destroyed in an instant. He always compared his life to a novel, but for a passing second, it became his own life. That’s right, this is his life. His life to control and live in- not his mother’s. 

Meanwhile, the pair watched Alex storm down the carpet with an intent look in his eyes. They both glanced at each other worried. Alex hadn’t answered them and didn’t even seem like he heard their question or their attempts at conversation afterward. It was getting awkward following a silent, angry man. But both of them shared a genuine concern over him. They could tell he was in distress. Yatsuo tapped his shoulder,

“You okay there? You’re looking like one nasty eel there.”

“M-Mr. St.Claire… Is there something on your mind? I know we don’t know each other well, but you can tell me.”

“Oh… Sorry- I didn’t mean to space out like that.”

“It’s all right, we kinda thought something was wrong when you nearly ran into the door like that.”

Alex blinked in surprise, turning his head to the door in front of him. It was the connecting door to the next compartment of the train. He panicked out loud,

“H-How could I be so careless? I was walking in front of all the cabins too- what if someone saw me?! Everyone thinks I’m a ghost already!”

Surprise caught him when Yatsuo slinging his arm around his shoulder with a cheeky grin. Paris gently placed his hand on Alex’s arm, smiling gently.

“C’mon Cyclops! Relax for a second! No one is out here. You’re losing your mind over nothing!”

“It’s okay, we all have those moments. I do it all the time and I know it’s embarrassing. But I wouldn’t think any less of you, I promise.”

“A-Ah uh… Thank you.”

Shocked by them, Alex was confused. They could have left him at any point. But Paris and Yatsuo were trying to encourage and console him over his freak out. It was new but incredibly heart warming-

_“Wait did you call me Cyclops?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
